The Marauders: Through The Years
by Siriusly StarKid
Summary: A story of the Marauders, their friends, enemies, Professors, from the first train journey to the death of Prongs. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Marauders: Through the Years  
Chapter 1: The First Train Journey

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. My keyboard is not processing all the letters, so if you see anything that I missed, please let me know in a review. Oh yeah, this chapter won't be completely what it is in the books; I don't have the Deathly Hallows with me right now, to copy it down. Let's start the story…

Waving goodbye to his parents, James Potter walked to an empty compartment. Grinning, he sat down. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to Hogwarts. He'd waited eleven years for it, and sure enough, the letter had come, addressed to Mr J. Potter, the Second-Biggest Bedroom. He'd torn open the letter, ran screaming to his parents, and convinced them to take him to Diagon Alley at once.

Interrupting his memory flash-back, someone knocked on the compartment door. It slid open and a boy with slightly longer than average hair walked in. Grinning at James, he said,

"Hi. Is it alright if I sit here?"  
"Of course," James said, grinning back. "I was getting lonely.

The boy walked further in and sat down opposite James.

"I'm Sirius" he said, introducing himself.  
"Are you serious?" James said, laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes; he'd heard it a bit too many times.  
"I'm serious, my name is Sirius. Now shut up." Sirius said, trying not to laugh as well.

"Well, I'm James. I have a normal name, unlike _some _people," he grinned, looking pointedly at Sirius.  
"My mother has a worst name, Walburga!" he retorted. That took it.

James fell off his seat he laughed so much.  
"As in the burger?" he snorted. Sirius nodded, and then he fell off the seat for the same reason. The two of them were laughing so hard neither of them noticed the compartment door open for the second time.

A girl with long, red hair walked in, and she seemed to have been crying.  
"Is it alright if I s..sit here?"

The two boys stopped laughing, and stared at the girl, still on the floor.

"Of course," they both said together, getting up off the floor so she could get past.

"I'm James," he said, trying to be friendly.  
"And I'm Sirius. Yes, I know, serious and all that. I've heard that too many times." Sirius said, a bit wearily. The girl tried to smile, and nodded.

"I'm Lily," and she walked to the corner of the compartment. Pressing herself against the window, her eyes seemed to go all watery. The two boys looked at each other, looking a bit worried.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sirius asked her. Lily nodded, and looked out of the window. Sirius shrugged, and the two boys carried on laughing and joking. Around five minutes later, the compartment door slid open for yet another time. This time, a boy with even longer hair entered. Completely ignoring the two boys, he walked over to Lily. She looked up, and said,

"I don't want to talk to you,"  
"Why not?" the boy said.  
"Tuney h..hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."  
" So what?" he replied. Lily shot him a look of deepest loathing.  
"So she's my sister!"  
"But this is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" he said, grinning nervously at Lily. She grinned back. The argument was over.

"You'd better be in Slytherin!" he said.  
"Slytherin?" James entered the conversation for the first time. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he said, addressing Sirius. He looked uncomfortable.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." Sirius replied.  
"Blimey!" James said, looking him up and down. "And I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James stood up, and held an invisible sword.  
"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The boy with the long hair made a disparaging noise.  
"What?" James shot back. "Got a problem with that?"  
"No," he sneered, but his tone said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…."

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected, causing James to roar with laughter. Lily stood up and glared at the two boys with dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." Sirius and James imitated her lofty voice.  
"See ya, Snivellus!" James said, sticking out his legs to trip Severus up. The compartment door slammed shut, leaving the two (new) best friends. They looked at each other, and then fell on the floor for exactly the same reason as before. They were laughing too hard.

Finally, someone knocked on the door (again). This time it was an elderly witch.  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked them. The two boys jumped up as once. Both of them bought some of everything, paid the witch ten galleons between them, and walked back to their compartment to have the feast of their lives.

All the food was gone in a surprisingly short time, leaving the two of them with full stomachs and a lot of chocolate frogs. Yawning –because of all of that eating had tired them out-, they decided to get changed into their Hogwarts uniform.

Only a few hours had gone by, so they still had three and a bit left. They decided to try out a few of the spells from the textbook. They couldn't do much, obviously, as they hadn't had any lessons. But it was clear to see that James would excel in Transfiguration, and Sirius in Charms. Both of them could do the basics, like Lumos, Nox, and Sirius could also do Wingardium Leviosa.

"My parents taught me a few spells like that," he confessed to James.  
"But: isn't it illegal?" James said, confused.  
"Well, yes, but the Ministry isn't going to argue with my family," Sirius replied.  
"What's so special about your family?"  
"We're the Black's." Sirius said, looking a bit nervous.

James blinked. Then laughed.  
"Who'd have thought, that a Black and a Potter would be sitting in the same compartment, alive?"  
Sirius laughed as well. "Are you a Potter, then?"  
"Well, I'm not a Black, am I?" James said. "Surely you could have worked that out?"

The two friends, which should have been worst enemies, talked and laughed the rest of the train journey. No one else came in, and they were left alone. Finally, after seven hours, a woman's voice filled the train.

"_We have arrived at Hogsmeade station. Please leave your belongings and luggage on the train"._

The two boys jumped up immediately, both the most excited they'd even been in their lives, and probably ever would be. They were finally at Hogwarts!

Leaving the compartment and getting off the train, they followed a giant of a man called "Hagrid", who led them to the boats. They climbed into one, and were soon joined by two boys.

"I'm Remus Lupin," one of them said.  
"I'm P..Peter P…Pettigrew," the other said.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I promise they will get longer. I don't know about updating, but the chances are I won't tomorrow. I'm going to my grandparents' house, and they don't have Internet connection. I probably will on Sunday. Oh yeah, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders: Through The Years  
Chapter 2: On The Boats

Thank you to my two reviewers so far:  
Erbanana: Thanks!  
rainbowspring: OMG thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!  
ShipsCollide: Thank you!

On with the story….

"Hi Peter, Remus. I'm James Potter." James said, smiling at them.  
"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," Sirius said. "And please don't make the joke," he said, grinning.

Remus also laughed, but Peter didn't understand.  
"I don't get it," he moaned. Remus, James and Sirius rolled their eyes.  
"Well, Peter. Have you noticed how similar Sirius' name is to the word "serious"?" Remus explained. Peter nodded, finally understanding.

"I get it now!"  
"Finally," James muttered to Sirius, who grinning.

Just then, the boats started moving. Peter immediately started shaking.  
"I d..don't l…like b…being on b…boats," he stuttered.  
"Me neither," said Remus, sympathetically.

"So," said James, trying to start a conversation. "What house are you hoping for?"  
"Well," Remus began, "Gryffindor would be nice, but I'm so glad to be here I don't really mind. What about you?"

"Gryffindor, all the way!" James said. "My whole family have been there!"  
"Of course! You're a Potter!" Remus said, remembering. "How about you, Sirius? Oh…."  
"Yes, my whole family have been in Slytherin. But I think I'll break the tradition. Peter?" Sirius asked.

"I'd like Gryffindor, but I don't think I am brave enough. Hufflepuff might be nice."

Remus noticed he'd stopped stuttering now that he forgot about the boats. Just then, a loud voice spoke.

"Mind yer heads!"

The four of them, and everyone else, ducked, as they went under a low hanging. Finally, they could see Hogwarts.

"Ooooooooh!" All the first years said in excitement. The boats landed, and Peter jumped out at once, all too glad to get off. The others jumped off after him, then followed a giant of a man inside Hogwarts. Sirius stared up at the giant door and stopped for a moment.

"What?" James asked him.  
"This will be my first time to walk through these doors. I never want to forget this moment," Sirius replied. James nodded, understanding, then he walked on, leaving Sirius lingering behind.

A moment later Sirius caught up with him. He was just about to say something to him, when they had stopped moving, and were staring up at a stern witch, aged around fifty years old. She spoke to the soon-to-be-Sorted-first-years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Here there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has produced exceptional witches and wizards. I hope that you shall be a credit to whichever house you are Sorted into. In a moment, you will pass through these doors, to be Sorted. I  
will come for you when we are ready." With that, the elderly witch left.

No one spoke. They were all too nervous. In a minute she came back, and they all followed her. Looking up as they entered the Great Hall, they had a similar reaction to seeing Hogwarts for their first time.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky," Sirius heard a girl telling another. "I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History."  
That one's Ravenclaw for sure, _Sirius thought.

They stopped, and stood in front of an old hat.

"Now, when I call your names, please come forth, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." The witch said.  
"Abbott, Alice!"  
" _Hufflepuff!" _The hat cried.  
"Black, Sirius!"

The Slytherins sat up eagerly; they'd been waiting for this. Sirius heard one whispering to another that they didn't need the Sorting Hat.

Sirius made his way up, and the Hat was placed on his head.

"_My, another Black, I see?" _The hat spoke inside his head.  
Yes, Sirius thought.  
"_Well, I must say, you are nothing like the rest of your family. I sense something: Gryffindor?"  
_Maybe you do, I'm nothing like my family. Sirius thought back.  
_"Hmm… this is surprisingly hard. Slytherin or Gryffindor? Your choice, Black,"  
_What? Sirius said in surprise. How can I make this decision? But it was easy enough. Sirius knew what he wanted. He wasn't going to follow in the footsteps of his family. He was a born leader, not a follower.

Gryffindor! He thought.  
"_So sudden…" _the Sorting Hat mused. "_But Gryffindor it is!"_

And with that, the Hat cried out for the whole hall to hear,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone froze. They hadn't been expecting that. The Blacks present glared at him with immense loathing. Bellatrix looked murderous. The witch gave him an encouraging smile, though he could tell she hadn't been expecting that. Sirius walked slowly to the Gryffindor table, himself not believing his choice. His whole future had changed at the matter of one word, and now no one in his family (except maybe Andromeda) would ever speak to him again.

Sirius sat down at the table, and everyone around him looked rather wary. The elderly witch continued calling out names.

"Lupin, Remus!" was Sorted into Gryffindor, and he grinning at Sirius, then sat down next to him.  
"Moon, Alice!" was also Sorted there, and she sat down next to Lily Evans, who also had been Sorted.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" joined them, and after him "Potter, James!"

James sat on the other side of Sirius, and Peter sat opposite them. By the end of the Sorting they had 4 girls:  
Lily Evans,  
Marlene McKinnon  
Alice Moon and  
Mary MacDonald.

There were also four boys, the four boys we just met. Dumbledore began the start of the term with his usual speech, only this time he had something else to add on.

"However, this term, we have something new. A Whomping Willow has being planted on these grounds. I trust that all of you will stay away from it. And now, let's start our excellent feast!"

The food appeared on the table. Sirius and James started on it immediately, and Peter quickly followed suit. Lily, however, had a question.

"What's a Whomping Willow?"

"It's an extremely dangerous tree. If something, even something as light as a feather, touches any part of it, the Willow will strike back. It could kill you, or at least poke out your eye." Remus followed that explanation with examples of gruesome things. Remus caught Peter staring at him.

"What?" he demanded.  
"Funny. I was just going to say a tree that hits you," he grinned. Everyone laughed, and they began their feast.

A/N: Sorry it took me an extra day to update, this chapter was hard to write and I got caught up with this thing called _real life. _Have you heard of it? I'm just about to write a new story, so it might be a while before I update again. Thanks for the three reviews again!

A/N 2: I need ideas for pranks, Muggle or Magical. I'm not really a prankster myself, so I have trouble. Please PM me if you have any ideas, and I will make sure to give credit where it is due!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the common rooms

Thanks to the four people who have added this story to their follows list, and the one person who favourited it. Thanks also to my fourth reviewer,  
The fluffy fluffball of DOOM: Thank you! I love your penname, by the way! LOL!

And I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.

I think I'll carry on with the story now….

The excellent food was consumed in a surprisingly short time, but then, it shouldn't have been that surprising, as Sirius was there. All the students followed their house prefects up to their different common rooms. All the first years, gasped and pointed at the moving portraits, which waved at them merrily.

The Gryffindors suddenly stopped outside a portrait of a very fat woman.  
"Password?" she asked. One of the prefects, a fifth year girl with long red hair, stepped forward.  
"Bravery," she replied, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole. The prefects stood at either side of it, while the others climbed in. The prefects followed them in, and the door swung shut behind them.

Inside was the witch who had done the Sorting. She smiled at the first years, and sent second years and above up to their dormitories.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," she said, "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am head of Gryffindor house. I'd like to get to know you all a bit better, so why don't you say your name and blood status? Not that is matters, of course, "she said quickly, "I would just be interested to know."

She pointed at Sirius, so he started.

"Sirius Black, Pure Blood and Blood Traitor," then he grinned. "The look on Bellatrix's face if she heard that…."

"James Potter, again, Pure Blood and Blood Traitor,"  
"Remus Lupin, Half Bree- Blood."  
"Peter Pettigrew, Half Blood," the line continued, finishing on Lily Evans.  
"Lily Evans, um, Mug Born?" Professor McGonagall smiled.  
"You mean Muggle-Born?" Lily nodded, a bit embarrassed. 

"Okay, then. If you would all like to go up to your dormitories? Boys are straight up on your right, girls, the same on your left,"

The first years hurried up to their dormitories, and ran into each one. James pushed past the others, and jumped onto the bed nearest the window.  
"I got dibs!" he called, laughing at the others. Sirius glared at him, and took the bed next to James. Peter took the one next to him, leaving Remus furthest from the window. James saw where Remus was, and felt embarrassed.

"Here, Remus. Do you want this bed, instead?" he called. Remus shook his head.  
"No thanks, I wanted this bed anyway,"

Remus didn't want to see the moon every night, even if it wasn't full…

Suddenly, James yawned.  
"I'm going to bed now. I'm tired," he announced.

"Okay, James, thanks for telling us! It really makes a big impact in our lives," Sirius said, laughing. James threw a pillow at him. 

"Ooh, thanks for the pillow!" he said, and put on top of his.  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" James yelled at him.  
"You gave it to me," Sirius shrugged.

Just then, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall was standing there.

"What is going on?" she asked.  
"SIRIUS TOOK MY PILLOW!" James yelled.  
"You gave it to me, though!"  
"I THREW it at you!"  
"Exactly," Sirius said.

"Give back his pillow, Black. If I hear one more sound coming from this dormitory, you will find yourself in big trouble. Understand?" McGonagall said, glaring at James and Sirius. They nodded in unison.

When McGonagall had left, all four of them had fits of silent laughter. When they could finally stop laughing, they all fell asleep.

MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP- MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP- MWPP-MWPP-MWPP-MWPP

At about 4 o'clock in the morning, Sirius jumped into the shower. Two hours later, Remus woke up. He decided to take a shower, but he had a shock when he walked in.

"Sirius!" he gasped, "How long have you been in that?"  
"About 2 hours," came his muffled voice. "I need to do my hair, you see," Remus got over his shock, rolled his eyes, and jumped in the one next to him. Five minutes later, James entered the shower room. Luckily, there were four showers, so they could all have one. Half an hour later, when Peter had woken up, and they'd all showered, they went down to breakfast.

Well, they tried to go to breakfast. But instead they got lost. They were walking past the Hufflepuff common room, wondering where the Great Hall was, when, luckily for them, someone walked out.

"Excuse me," Remus said, "Please could you show us where the Great Hall is? We seem to have got lost,"

The Hufflepuff prefect laughed.  
"I can see. We are the furthest common room from the Great Hall,"

The four boys followed him to the hall, where they thanked him. Grinning, he walked away to sit with his house. Remus, Sirius, Peter and James hurried over to their table.

"Good thing that wasn't the Slytherin common room. They'd have shown us to the Astronomy tower instead!" James said, helping himself to some toast.

"What happened?" asked Marlene McKinnon.  
"We got lost, and ended outside the Hufflepuff common room," Peter explained. Marlene grinned.  
"I got lost too. But the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar or something, showed me here."

"My, the Hufflepuffs are helpful, aren't they?" Remus exclaimed.

When they had finished breakfast, they walked to their first class: Potions.

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated. A few weeks? And this chapter is already the shortest. Feel free to Crucio me. I've been caught up with tests- What? I'm making excuses. I didn't have any tests: I just didn't want to update. Writer's Block.

I won't be starting any fics for a while yet. This is hard enough as it is.

Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Potions

Thank you so much to my latest two reviewers:  
Kerd151: Thank you! I actually forgot about the Howler, I'll give him one tomorrow! I also laughed when Remus (nearly) said Half-Breed, which was one of my favourite parts! I _probably _will make Andromeda nice, because she isn't that bad! Thanks for the reminder about the Howler and you are my new favourite person!

Lily Astrania: Thank you! The problem with updating is that my parents limit the amount of time I can go on my laptop :'( so I can't update. I'm glad that no one has yelled at me for not updating. YAY!

The story continues…..

So the four boys were walking to their first Potions class at Hogwarts, when suddenly Sirius brought something up from last night.

"Hey, Remus, you know last night, when McGonagall asked who we were and what our blood status was?"

"Yes…." Remus replied, a bit wary about what he was going to say next.

"You said Half-Blood and I thought you were going to say Half-_Breed_!"

Remus paled visibly.

"What're you looking like that for?" James asked, joining in the conversation. "Are you a secret werewolf?"

This time, the blood drained from his face. James looked slightly suspicious.  
"Why would you think that?" Remus croaked.  
"Oh I don't know. Will you bite me?" he said, laughing.

Remus knew then that he was joking, and tried to think that the idea of being a werewolf was ridiculous.

"Of course!" he joked, and pretended to bite James' neck. James laughed again, and howled up at an imaginary moon, causing many people in the corridor to stare at him.

After James had waved at them, told them he was practicing for his "time of the month" and laughed again, the four boys ran on, not wanting to be late. They arrived just in time, following the person in front into the classroom. James and Sirius sat at one desk, with Remus and Peter at the one in front.

"Welcome to your first Potions lesson, Gryffindors and Slytherins. My name is Professor Slughorn and I am your Potions Professor." The overweight man at the front of the classroom said. "I'd like to start with a little quiz. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Remus, Lily Evans and Severus Snape put their hands up.

"The Potions cupboard," Sirius whispered to James, who tried to stifle his laughter.

"Yes, Miss…?" Slughorn said, pointing at Lily.  
"Evans, sir," she answered. "A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a lamb, and it is a stone that will protect you from most poisons."

Remus and Snape put their hands down, a bit disappointed.

"Very good, Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said, beaming at Lily. She blushed and grinned. Marlene McKinnon gave her a thumbs-up.

"Now, who can tell me the name of one of the Potions that Flobberworm mucus is in?" he asked again.

This time it was only Severus who put his hand up.

"Yes, Mr….?"  
"Snape, sir. Flobberworm mucus can be found in many potions, one of which is Herbicide." He answered.

"Correct. Do you know what effect Herbicide has?"

Snape thought hard about that one, then finally answered.  
"It damages or destroys plants,"

Professor Slughorn looked delighted.  
"Well done! That will be 20 points to Slytherin for answering both questions correctly," he awarded. Snape smiled, while a boy called Avery, also in Slytherin, grinned at him.

"Now, I would like all of you, in your pairs, to brew a Potion called the Draught of Living Death. Now, this is a complicated Potion that you wouldn't normally work on until sixth year, so I don't expect any of you to get it perfect. You will find instructions on page 164 and ingredients in the cupboard. Begin!"

Everyone immediately rushed to the cupboard, while Lily and Severus, who were in a pair together, waiting sensibly behind until everyone had gone back, leaving room for them.  
"I'll go up," Severus said. "I know what we need." He went to collect the Potions ingredients, while Lily studied the instructions. Meanwhile, Remus and Peter had a bit of a problem. Peter kept knocking over the cauldron and putting the wrong amount of the wrong ingredients in at the wrong time. Remus was in despair.

Finally, he came up with an idea. "You hand me the ingredients I say and I put them in." That worked out, and by the end they had a satisfactory potion.

Slughorn was walking around, examining everyone's cauldrons. So far the best was "Average". He got to Lily and Severus, and was astounded.

"This is nearly perfect! You have done this better that most sixth years! Twenty points to each of your houses!"

Lily and Severus high-fived each other, grinning like mad. When he got to Sirius's and James', he didn't know quite what to make of it.

"What have you been doing all lesson?" Slughorn asked. They had done only half of it, but what they had done was good.

"Well, you see, Professor-" James began, but he was cut off by Sirius.  
"Professor, I was working hard," he began, and James mouthed "no you weren't!" at him. "But James was staring at Evans the whole time, so I had to do the whole thing myself! So I didn't finish it!"

Lily blushed, while Severus glared at James.

"I was not!" James exclaimed. "_I _was doing the working, while _you _were staring at Marlene!"

It was Marlene's turn to blush, while the two boys had an argument. Professor Slughorn quickly broke it up, took five points from Gryffindor, set the homework "Write a 11 inch essay on the Draught of Living Death, what it does, how to make it etc" and dismissed the class.

Just before they all left, he called three of them back.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Snape and Miss Evans, a word, if you please!"

They came back, and Slughorn closed the door behind him.

"Now, I couldn't help notice that you three have obvious talent for Potions. I have like a little "Potions Club" every Saturday. It's really just a little dinner party, but would you three like to come? There will be students from different houses and different years there, too,"

Lily and Severus looked excited and nodded at once, but Remus had suddenly thought of something.  
"Um… Professor Slughorn, I'd love to come, but this Saturday, it's… um…. well…." Remus couldn't say it in front of the others. Slughorn knew what he meant, however, so he was fine,

"Oh of course, silly me, never mind, Remus, you are welcome next week, if you'd like!"  
"Thank you, sir," Remus muttered, and the three left the room together.

"What are you doing on Saturday, Remus?" Lily asked.  
"Well," he replied, remembering the lie they told him to say, "My mother is very sick, and I am going to go home to visit her. She may be dying."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Remus. I hope she gets better soon." Lily replied, feeling sorry for him. Severus nodded in agreement as they headed together for their next class: Transfiguration.

A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated for a few days. If you read what I said above, you will know that my parents have been limiting the amount of time I can go on my laptop. What with that and homework, thank you letters and pets (don't ask), it's been a bit mad! But here it is! Chapter 4! Thank you for reading this far, because it shows me you must have liked it? Hopefully. Anyway, please review. It's not hard to just press a button? Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Transfiguration and All the Rest

Thank you to my latest reviewers:  
Bluebird Blinks: Thank you and also thank you for the prank idea :) It'll get used!  
Guest: I'm glad you like it :)

Also, from now on, I'll reply to reviews via PM, but if it's a guest I'll just do it above.

The story continues….

Lily, Severus and Remus were a few minutes late to Transfiguration.  
"Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall asked them.  
"Professor Slughorn wanted to speak to us." Remus explained.

McGonagall nodded. "Okay, then, please take your seats,".  
Remus slid into the desk next to James while Lily and Severus sat together.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started on the lesson. Today, we will be changing matchsticks into needles. Who here knows the incantation of this spell?" she asked.

Remus, and surprisingly James, raised their hands.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.  
"The incantation is "mutare matchstick acus". James answered clearly.  
"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, Mr Potter, if you could hand out the matchsticks, please try and do this. The wand movement is simply a _flick." _

James got up to hand them out, while everyone tried to do it.

"I didn't know you knew things about Transfiguration," Remus said. James shrugged.  
"I've always found it interesting." James replied.  
"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter? James Potter does not find lessons interesting," Remus said, pretending to look worried. James hit him.

James succeeded on his first try, earning 5 more points. Remus got it on his third, earning 3, while most people got it on their 7th or more.

At the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall collected in the needles/pointy matchsticks.

"Well done, for this lesson. You have all succeeded in Transfiguring your matchsticks to something that reassembles needles,"

With that, they were dismissed.

"How did you get that so quick?" Sirius asked James. He'd got it on his 10th. James shrugged again.  
"I've always found it interesting," he repeated. Sirius didn't know what to say to that, settling for looking shocked.

The rest of the day passed quite uneventful. Gryffindor earned a further fifty points, and that was just first year. By the end of the day, the hour glasses showed that Gryffindor were clearly in the lead, with Slytherin close behind them.

The boys sat together at dinner, discussing the lessons for the next day.  
"I can't wait for flying. I want to be on the Quidditch team." James said, excitedly.  
"First years never make the house teams," Sirius said, eating a sausage.  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me that, Siri. I could still make it! I want to be a Chaser! There's a free spot there on the Gryffindor team," James said, acting very hyper.

"Sheesh, calm down James. If you're any good," Remus said, while James nodded, "Madam Hooch will tell McGonagall," he said. Then he winced. "I shouldn't have said that, now you'll be even more hyper,"

For the rest of the meal, James jabbered on about seemingly random stuff to the point Remus, Sirius and Peter wanted to hex him. Remus settled with a Silencio.

When they went up to bed, Remus decided to lift the spell, then immediately regretted it.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" James yelled. "You're meant to be my FRIENDS!"  
"I'll be your enemy if you don't shut up," Remus threatened.

That worked, and James was as quite as it is possible for a Potter to be (not quiet at all) until he fell asleep. Peter quickly followed suit, while Remus and Sirius just lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"He's annoying," Sirius said suddenly.  
"Yep, but I wouldn't worry, you're not quite as annoying yet," Remus replied, grinning.  
"I'm not annoying!" Sirius cried, sitting up. Pretending to cry, he wept, "I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual," Remus replied, then fell asleep.

The next morning, James and Sirius wouldn't speak to him.  
"What have I done?" he asked them, but they wouldn't answer him.

"James won't speak to him for what you did last night, and Sirius for probably the same reason, I was asleep," Peter helped him out.

James and Sirius nodded at that, while Remus stuck his tongue out. Rolling his eyes, he followed Peter down to breakfast, where they sat with the girls.

"Why aren't you sitting with James and Sirius?" Mary MacDonald asked.  
"They're ignoring me," Remus replied.  
"Why?"  
"You know why for James, he got annoyed to what I did last night at dinner. Sirius, I told him he was annoying, he said he hated me, and I said I hated him back," he said, helping himself to toast.  
"That wasn't very nice," said Mary. Remus shrugged.  
"They'll get over it,".

When breakfast was over, Remus and Peter walked to their first class, flying with the Hufflepuffs. James and Sirius approached them.

"Remus, I am extremely kind and nice, so I am going to be very generous and forgive you for being so mean to me," James said, pretending to cry.

"Yeah, whatever," Remus replied. He knew they didn't really care what he had done and said. Because after all, Sirius had also said he hated him. But they were both joking, and they both knew it.

"You're pretty good actors, you know," Peter said.  
"Why, thank you," Sirius said, taking a bow.  
"Ah, so you admit to faking it, now?" Remus enquired, grinning. He had Sirius trapped and he knew it.

Sirius glared at him. When they reached flying class, Sirius was still glaring at him.  
"Stop it," Remus told him.

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, who usually got on pretty well, stepped up to the Cleansweep 7's.

"Welcome to your first flying class," Madam Hooch said. "Now, put your right hand over you broom, or left if that is your wand arm and say clearly, "Up!"".

There was a chorus of "Up" and James' shot up at once. His was the only one that did. Sirius followed soon after. Peter was one of the last, and he looked very nervous.

"Now , when I blow my whistle, sit onto your broom, and hover for a moment in the air. Lean forwards slightly, and touch back down. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and got onto their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and 19 out of 20 did as she asked. James did not.

He'd shot straight up, and was now doing loop-the-loops. Showing off, he called down, "This is fun!".  
"James Potter! You come down right now!" Madam Hooch yelled.

James did a dive, causing many Hufflepuffs to gasp, and pulled up about an inch from the ground.  
"What?" he asked, casually.  
"10 points from Gryffindor! I did not say for you to do that!" Hooch yelled. Then she smiled slightly. "15 points _to _Gryffindor for the best flying I have ever seen," James grinned.

The class was dismissed, and they walked to their next one: Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws.

"How did you do that?" Peter gasped, looking adoringly up at James.  
"He shouldn't have done it. What if he fell off?" Remus said, frowning.  
"You'd catch me," James said.  
"No, I wouldn't," Remus and Sirius said together.  
"Well, Peter would, wouldn't you?" James said, looking at Peter.  
"Of course," Peter said breathlessly.  
"I think Peter has a crush," Sirius teased. Peter just blushed.

A/N: I just had to end it here, or this would go on too long. No, Peter is NOT gay, and he WON'T be, either. He's just… exited. I HATE Peter, so that's why I'm being mean to him. I think this is already my longest chapter! Yay! Oh, I don't know if I said it in the last chapter, but I forgot to research the dates for 1971, so they went to Hogwarts on a Monday and Saturday is the full moon. Also, do you think Remus is a little OOC in the early parts of this chapter?

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys, and even more would be nice! (Hint, hint).


	6. Chapter 6

The Marauders: Through the Years.

Chapter 6: Love and Defence

A/N: I might actually change what I said at the end of the last chapter. I'm in a debate if I should make Peter gay or not. I've had a little PM conversation with Lily Astrania and she thinks I should. So if you'd all please vote on the poll on my profile and then I will decide from all the votes. Thank you!

On with the story…

Walking to the first class, Sirius continued to tease Peter.  
"Want to go into that broom closet with him?" he asked, with an evil grin on his face. Peter didn't say anything, just got redder and redder until he hit Sirius. Really hard.

"Stop going on about it," Peter breathed, his hands still curled into a fist.  
"Bloody hell, Peter. You didn't need to hit _that _hard," Sirius held his hands up to his nose, trying to stop it bleeding. It didn't work however, as his hands were soon covered in blood.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?" Remus suggested, looking a bit worried.  
"Don't know where that is," Sirius' voice came out a little muffled.  
"I'll take you, come on," Remus said. "Tell the teacher why I'm late,". James nodded, and he and Peter carried on walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts. They got there just one minute before the Professor, and were stuck with the front desks.

"Welcome to your first Defence class," the teacher announced, making them all jump. "My name is Professor Shiverton and I will be your teacher for this subject. Are you all here?" he asked.

"Um, no, sir," James said. "Sirius had to go to the hospital wing, and Remus had to show it where it was,".

Meanwhile, Remus was a little lost. He didn't actually know where it was. Luckily, they found someone, another helpful Hufflepuff, who showed them where it was.

"I'm starting to think Hufflepuffs aren't that bad," Sirius commented.  
"What made you think we're that bad in the first place?" the Hufflepuff girl asked.  
"Well, the Sorting Hat didn't consider it for me, so I didn't think it would be that great." She snorted.  
"Don't you think from the eyes of a Hufflepuff, you're not that great, either?"  
"Fair point," Sirius shrugged, well, tried, he couldn't do it with blood flowing from his nose.

Finally, they reached the hospital wing.  
"Thank for showing us where it was. Have we made you late for your class?" She shrugged.  
"I'll tell Slughorn I was showing an Ickle Firstie where the hospital wing was. He'll let me off."  
"Never call me that again," Sirius threatened, but it didn't seem so intimidating as he was covered in blood.

The Hufflepuff grinned and left. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and tutted.  
"My, what have you boys been up to?" Sirius didn't answer. It was his fault, and he wasn't going to snitch on Peter.

Pomfrey didn't seem to expect an answer, and she handed him a blood replenishing Potion. Sirius didn't even ask what it was, he just swallowed it.

"Is it alright if I go to my class now?" Remus asked.  
"Oh yes, Mr Lupin. Tell your Professor why you are late," Madam Pomfrey replied. Remus thanked her, and ran all the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was 10 minutes late, and told Professor Shiverton why.

He nodded, and told him to sit down. The only desk left was next to a Slytherin called Avery. Avery crinkled his nose and moved right over.  
"Sorry," Remus whispered.

"Now that we are all here, except for Serious," Shiverton began.  
"It's Sirius," James hissed.  
"Yes, that, let's begin our lesson. Today we will be learning to cast Stupefy. This is quite an advanced spell, but I think you lot could handle it."

The end of the lesson came all too soon, and by then everyone had managed to cast it at least once.  
"That lesson was pretty good," James said when they had been dismissed. "Shame Sirius missed it," James glared at Peter.

"It wasn't my fault," he muttered. Well, from his point of view, it wasn't. Sirius had kept teasing him, and it had got too annoying so he punched him. How was it his fault?

It was lunch time, so they headed down to the Great Hall. Sirius joined them after about five minutes.

"Hi," he said thickly. "My nose was broken and bleeding bad,"  
"Sorry, Sirius," Peter said, finally feeling a little guilty. He shrugged.  
"It's just as much my fault as yours," Sirius replied.

They started to eat, and were soon joined by Lily, Mary, Marlene and Alice.  
"Hi, you four," said Alice. "We've found out something interesting,"  
"What?" said Remus.  
"A new girl is going to be joining us on Saturday, she had Dragon Pox and wasn't able to come back in time for the start of term,".  
"Cool," said Sirius, "How do you know she's going to be in Gryffindor?"

"Well, look at it logically. Every other house has five boys and five girls. We're the only one with four of each. So she'll probably join us," Lily answered.

Sirius nodded. "Okay, but what about our other boy?"  
"No idea," replied Lily.

"What's she called?" James asked.  
"Hestia Jones," Marlene answered this time.

"Okay," Remus said. "I hope she's nice,".

The end of the day came really soon for them all, and they all went up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm expecting a Howler soon," Sirius yawned, stretching out on one of the sofas. "What are you doing, Remus?"

"Homework," he replied.  
"Why?" asked James, "It's not due in until next week,"  
"I'm going somewhere on Saturday," Remus said uncertainly.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed.

"Come up to our dormitory, I'll tell you there,".

They followed Remus up to their dorm and sat down on their beds.

"My mother is ill," Remus lied.  
"I'm sorry, Remus," Peter replied, feeling sorry for him.  
"I have to go and visit her,".  
"What's wrong with her, if you don't mind me asking?" James asked him.  
"I don't actually know, I think she has a bad case of dragon pox. I'll be going to visit her every month," Remus replied.

"Wow, it must be bad. Sorry, Remus," James answered.  
"It's not your fault," Remus said.

Soon after that they went to bed. Remus lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He hated lying to the first people he could ever call his friends.

A/N: So, another chapter! And I have more reviews than I could ever hope for! YAY! Keep reviewing guys! They're going to start pranking soon. Here's what they will d- OOPS! Spoilers!

Oh guys, if you haven't already, go and watch AVPM. I mean it. It's TOTALLY AWESOME! Lol pun intended :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Marauders: Through the Years

Chapter 7: Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or The Hunger Games (by Gildory Lockhart, ha, Draco hugs you if you get the reference!). You'll find out.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend at Muggl- I mean primary school. Her name is Pippa Knights and she is going to be pretty similar to James' mother.

Here's the chapter, though,

The week passed all too soon, it seemed for Remus. All too soon it was Saturday and all too soon it would be full moon. Sighing, the young werewolf knew he'd have to tell his "friends" soon. They wouldn't be his friends after they knew, Remus knew that. He'd wait for them to figure it out, and if they didn't by the Christmas holidays, he'd tell them then.

After the stream of thoughts, Remus sat up in bed. Reaching for the book on his bedside table (Transfiguration Theory: A Guide to NEWT Levels), he yawned and opened it on the page he'd bookmarked.

Reading was one of the only things that Remus liked. In fiction books he could get lost in the character's world. His particular favourite was a Muggle series called The Hunger Games. He admired Katniss because of her bravery, but then again, she was a Mockingjay, not a werewolf.

And then there was non-fictional books. Books for burning, James called them. No, Remus liked to study. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to let him come to Hogwarts, and he was going to study hard enough, pass his tests and make sure the Headmaster did not regret his decision. And he also had to study ahead of his classes. The monthly torture he had to put up with meant he missed the classes the few days after the full moon. Remus had to go to the hospital were Madam Pomfrey healed the cuts he had inflicted on himself.

Laying back down in bed, Remus read for maybe an hour. He only read one full chapter (Human to Animal: Animagus Forms), because his mind was elsewhere.

By that time, Sirius was up and sticking his head through the curtains around Remus's bed.  
"You really are strange, Remmy" he said.  
"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? And what have I done now?"  
"The answer to the first question is as many as it takes before you shut up; I'm not going to listen. And the second is You Read Too Much! It's 8:00 Saturday morning! You should be asleep!" Sirius replied.  
"So should you, then," Remus pointed out. "I'm going down to breakfast now, anyway,".

Jumping into one of the showers, he turned it on as hot as he could stand. Wincing slightly as the burning water hit his scars, he quickly washed and dressed. Sirius soon followed and they walked down to breakfast together.

"James and Peter really are slow," Sirius observed. "And lazy," he added.  
"Got that right," Remus muttered. Somehow all three of them had convinced him to "help" them with their homework. What it really was, Remus wrote four essays about the Levitation Charm while the other three slept.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Lily, who seemed to be the only first year girl up.  
"Hi, Lily," said Remus, "Where are all the other girls?"  
"Doing their hair and makeup. I don't really care about things like that." She replied. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

They started eating, and soon were joined by James, Peter and the other girls.  
"Hi, you three," James said happily, "Quidditch try outs, 10 o'clock today,"  
"What's that got to do with you?" Alice asked.  
"Hooch recommended me to McGonagall and the team captain." He replied.  
"Who is the team captain, anyway?" asked Peter.  
"I think his name is Harry Wood," James answered.  
"I've always liked the name Harry," Lily said, "I think that's what I'll call my child,".  
"Who are you going to have that child with, hey, Evans?" James said, battering his eyelashes at her.

Lily ignored him, finishing her bowl of porridge before standing up.  
"Where're you going, Lily?" Marlene asked her.  
"Library," she answered before walking up, her bag swinging over her shoulder.  
"I'd better go to the library too, before I go," Remus said, following her.

The others watched him go.  
"Where's he going?" Mary asked.  
"He said he's going to visit his mum, who is sick," Sirius said through a mouthful of food. Mary crinkled her nose up in disgust before looking eager.

"Hestia Jones is here!" she said. "At least, I think that's her."

A girl with long, brown hair walked in, next to Professor McGonagall.  
"Good morning, Gryffindors," the Professor said, "We have a new student, who was ill with Dragon Pox when the term started. The Hat has just announced Gryffindor, so I hope you will do all you can to welcome her," then she frowned. "Where is Mr Lupin and Miss Evans?"

"In the library," said Sirius, "I'll go and get them."

He ran off and came back a few minutes later. By that time McGonagall had left.

"Hello," said Lily, holding out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans. Welcome to Gryffindor,"  
The other girl took her hand and smiled, "I'm Hestia Jones."

Lily introduced her to the other first years, and everyone could tell that she and "Hestie", as Sirius had nicknamed her, would be good friends.

Remus had gone back to the library after being introduced as "the clever boy who spends half his life hanging around with weirdos, and the other half in the library" and he walked off to prove her point.

He walked over to the head librarian, a witch called Pince who couldn't be older than twenty five.  
"Hello," he said timidly. "I would like to take out a book from the restricted section."  
"Well, do you have written permission from a teacher?"  
"No," he said with a sigh, "But it's about… the… full moon. I'd like to do a bit of research on it,"

Madam Pince looked down at him.  
"Well, alright then. Normally you would need permission, but seeing as your…" her voice trailed off.

She went to get the book and came back a moment later. Remus thanked her and went up to the dormitory. Sitting on a chair next to the window, he looked out on the Quidditch Pitch. The try outs! He'd promised James he'd go!

Remus sprinted down to the pitch and made it there just in time.

"Welcome," Harry Wood said, "to the Gryffindor Quidditch try outs. Today we would like to fill out the positions of Chaser and Seeker. The two in the spots last year have left. I have a list of the people trying out, and will call them up, youngest to oldest. James Potter!" he called.

James climbed onto his Nimbus 1000, a very advanced broom, and sped onto the pitch.  
"Hello, Potter," Wood said. "I will act as Keeper, and I would like you to aim the Quaffle at me 10 times and see how many get past me,".

Ten out of ten Quaffles went in and there was no one more shocked than Wood. No one EVER got past him. Everyone else tried out but no one got anywhere near as much as James.

"Well, it looks like we have our Chaser position filled. Congratulations, James Potter, you are the youngest Chaser in 500 years,".

James grinned and left, with Remus, Sirius and Peter, who had all turned up to watch him. They waited for the pitch to clear, and tried out James' Nimbus. Well, Sirius and Peter did. By then it was two o'clock, the Seeker position took so long.

"Um guys, I need to go now," Remus said uncertainly. They turned to look at him.  
"Oh, okay, Remus," said James. "Shall we come with you to the train?"  
He shook his head. "No, it's alright. See you guys tomorrow, or maybe the day after,".  
"Bye, Remus," the other three boys chorused.

Remus walked down the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. Laying down on the bed that he knew he would tear to shreds, he waited. And waited. And waited. Professor Dumbledore had suggested he went early, because everyone knew it took a long time on the Hogwarts Express, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Boredom slowly crept in. Remus didn't mind at first, he knew it was for his benefit, being in the confined space. But he couldn't help but admit he wished there was something to do.

Slowly, evening came. The moon came up, and the change began. First his eyes changed, and slowly, the bones clicked, cracked and changed. Claws and fur grew, and soon enough a werewolf was standing there.

The transformation was more painful than anything else in the world. This time, however, it wasn't quite as bad. Remus suspected afterwards that this was because he was feeling happy, for the first time in his life, he had friends.

The werewolf growled softly, picked the bed up and tore it apart. Looking out at the "window", he saw the moon. Howling, he tore the bed into even more shreds.

**A/N: Woo! Longest chapter yet! I'll update my other story later, if you're reading that. I'm sorry it so long, but I'm watching A Very Potter Senior Year for the 75****th**** time in a row. I have the songs stuck in my head. Don't wanna see you go but it's not forever, not forever…**

**R  
RE  
REI  
REIV  
REIVE  
REIVEW**


End file.
